GOODBYE PARAKEET, GOODNITE MY SISTA
|print usa = August 3, 2004 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-59116-442-7 |chapters = 008. Chase Chad Around 009. Monster and a Transfer Down 010. Monster and a Transfer pt.2 Deathberry 011. Back. or Mom 012. The Gate of The End 013. BAD STANDARD 014. School Daze!!! 015. Jumpin' Jack' Jolted 016. Wasted but Wanted |viz = 008. Chase Chad Around 009. Monster and a Transfer (Struck Down) 010. Monster and a Transfer, Part 2 (The Deathberry) 011. Back. (Leachbomb or Mom) 012. The Gate of the End 013. BAD STANDARD 014. School Daze!!! 015. Jumpin' Jack, Jolted 016. Wasted but Wanted }} GOODBYE PARAKEET, GOODNITE MY SISTA is the second volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Immediately after checking into the Kurosaki Clinic with a mysterious scar on his back, the muscle-bound Chad goes AWOL. Accompanying Chad is a talking parakeet imbued with the soul of a young boy named Yūichi. It doesn't take newbie Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki long to surmise that a Hollow must be involved--the strongest spirit he's faced to date. Ichigo is about to discover that not every soul is bound for the Soul Society, especially if it's tainted with innocent blood. Bleach All Stars Chapters 008. Chase Chad Around Yasutora Sado hides from the Hollow hunting him and the parakeet, as well as his friends. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Yuzu Kurosaki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Chizuru Honshō #Keigo Asano #Mizuiro Kojima #Misato Ochi #Karin Kurosaki #Midoriko Tōno #Rukia Kuchiki #Yasutora Sado #Yūichi Shibata (parakeet) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 4: Cursed Parakeet 009. Monster and a Transfer Down Yasutora Sado and Rukia team up to fight the Hollow, Shrieker. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Karin Kurosaki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Yasutora Sado #Shrieker #Yūichi Shibata (parakeet) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 4: Cursed Parakeet *Episode 5: Beat the Invisible Enemy! 010. Monster and a Transfer pt.2 Deathberry Shrieker turns the tables on Yasutora Sado and Rukia Kuchiki. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Shrieker #Yasutora Sado #Rukia Kuchiki #Yūichi Shibata (parakeet) #Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 5: Beat the Invisible Enemy! 011. Back. or Mom As Ichigo Kurosaki fights Shrieker, the Hollow reveals details of his life and how he is connected to Yūichi Shibata. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Shrieker #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Yasutora Sado #Yūichi Shibata (parakeet) #Shrieker's Human form #Yūichi's mother Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 5: Beat the Invisible Enemy! 012. The Gate of The End Ichigo Kurosaki discovers not all Souls go to Soul Society as Shrieker is defeated and sucked into Hell. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Ichigo Kurosaki #Shrieker #Rukia Kuchiki #Demonic creature from Hell #Yasutora Sado #Yūichi Shibata (parakeet) #Yūichi Shibata (Soul) #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 5: Beat the Invisible Enemy! 013. BAD STANDARD Rukia Kuchiki goes shopping for items from Soul Society at Kisuke Urahara's Shop. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Rukia Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Ururu Tsumugiya #Jinta Hanakari #Tessai Tsukabishi #Kisuke Urahara #Fishbone D #Hexapodus #Acidwire #Shrieker #Keigo Asano #Mizuiro Kojima #Yasutora Sado #Kon (in Ichigo's body) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 6: Fight to the Death! Ichigo vs. Ichigo 014. School Daze!!! The defective Gikon sold to Rukia Kuchiki wreaks havoc with Ichigo Kurosaki's body. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Ururu Tsumugiya #Tessai Tsukabishi #Jinta Hanakari #Kisuke Urahara #Kon (in Ichigo's body) #Groundskeeper #Orihime Inoue #Tatsuki Arisawa #Michiru Ogawa #Ryō Kunieda‎ #Chizuru Honshō #Mahana Natsui #Rukia Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 6: Fight to the Death! Ichigo vs. Ichigo 015. Jumpin' Jack' Jolted Ichigo Kurosaki learns about Mod-Souls as he chases the Kaizō Konpaku inhabiting his body. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Keigo Asano #Mizuiro Kojima #Yasutora Sado #Tatsuki Arisawa #Teacher #Michiru Ogawa #Ryō Kunieda‎ #Chizuru Honshō #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Kon (in Ichigo's body) #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Midori Tōno #Ino #Hashigami #Kaneda #Kisuke Urahara #Ururu Tsumugiya #Jinta Hanakari #Tessai Tsukabishi Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 6: Fight to the Death! Ichigo vs. Ichigo 016. Wasted but Wanted Ichigo Kurosaki and the Mod-Soul team up to defeat a Hollow. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Rukia Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki #P.E. Teacher #Ino #Kaneda #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Hashigami #Kon (in Ichigo's body) #Kisuke Urahara #Jinta Hanakari #Tessai Tsukabishi #Ururu Tsumugiya Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 7: Greetings from a Stuffed Lion Author's Notes Trivia *The Viz publication of this volume changed its title to "GOODBYE PARAKEET, GOOD NIGHT MY SISTER". References Navigation 02